Déjà Vu
by MidnightVoice
Summary: Years ago, Killua killed a village full of people. Only one girl survived. Unfortunately, she has amnesia from the trauma of it all. Now, she only remembers his face, and she wants revenge. (OC based fanfic. Possible Killua X OC)


**A/N: I'm writing this as a side project from Red Trouble. I'll try to keep both updated. I hope this chapter doesn't drag on too much. I'm really bad at starting things. _**

* * *

I sprinted through the blazing village barefoot. I didn't care what or who I stepped on, I just knew I had to get out of there as fast as possible. My small feet made a silent tapping sound as they hit the dirt path. My breathing came in short puffs.

_Am I going to die with them?_ I asked myself as I looked at the dead bodies around me. Suddenly, a kid about my age appeared at the path out of the village. His hair was a white mess, and his skin was extremely pale. He carried a skateboard at his side.

The boy turned to me, and my breath hitched in my throat. He slowly began stepping closer. My small body shook with both fear and adrenaline. I looked into his piercing blue eyes that reflected the fire.

Suddenly, I jolted up in bed, out of breath. My hair hung over my face like a black curtain. Once I regained my composure, I glanced at the clock. The red letters read 6 a.m. _I guess it's as good a time as any to get ready for work_, I thought as I got out of bed with a sigh.

I stumbled sleepily into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, my dark blue eyes stared back at me. For a moment, I just sat there, staring at my reflection. Then I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. "It was just another nightmare about that time. I can't think about it too much," I told myself.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I got my work "uniform" from the closet. In all honesty, I wasn't really a uniform. It was just a simple dark blue button-up shirt with a black sleevless vest and black tie. For my bottoms I just had to wear black jeans. I also had to wear a golden name tag with _Ekko Himura_, my name, engraved in it. I really don't know why the old man thought of something so casual for a work uniform. I quickly dressed myself and brushed my hair.

On my way out the door, I grabbed my phone and checked my texts. I had one from my boss telling me that he would serve breakfast for free if I got there early enough. "Oh hell yes!" I exclaimed and ran down the streets of Loyanna*.

Loyanna is a fairly small town, so pretty much everybody knows everybody. Unfortunately, I'm usually the talk of the town. I have amnesia. I don't remember much of my childhood, so people get worried or sometimes spread rumors about me.

I reached the internet cafè pretty fast. "Ah, Ekko-chan!" I heard Mr. Nakamura call my name. "Looks like you were really determined to get here," he said with a grin. I chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah. Since I live alone and pay for everything myself, free food is an oppurtunity I can't miss," I explained. "Alright, alright. Come on in. You'll have to eat fast, we're about to open up."

As soon as we walked in, the smell of coffee beans filled the air. "I never get tired of the smell in here," I said with a smile. The old man laughed. "I've owned this cafè for over 40 years and I'm not tired of it either," he said.

"Alright, pick out whatever you want. As long as you can eat it fast, you can have it. Your shift starts soon," he explained. "I know, I know. One minute challenge, right?" He nodded and showed a stopwatch.

"Ready...go!" He started the timer and I sprinted behind the counter to brew some coffee, and grabbed a few cake pops. Within a minute, I had eaten and was ready for my shift. "And...time," he told me. "I swear, you get faster and faster each time." I laughed and said, "it's just what I do. Games aside, there are customers coming," I said pointing to the people walking up. "Right, right. Grab your tray and start taking orders," he said. "I know. It's not like this is my first time."

It was business as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, that is, until a familiar face walked in. "Ekko-chan!" Someone called. When I turned around I saw my clingy best friend. "God, Allen. How many times are you going to follow me to work? And don't add -chan to my name!" I said to him with one hand on my hip. "I'll follow you until you let me walk you to work," he stated. I let out an exasperated sigh. "Not gonna happen. You never wake up early enough. If you wanna talk to me so bad, my break is in ten minutes. Until then, I've got to work, and you have to order something like everyone else," I told him. He nodded and went to sit at one of the tables.

Ten minutes later, I sat down next to him with a coffee. "So what did you want?" I asked curiously, peeking at the laptop screen. "You're still having those dreams about that kid, right? Well, I found a guy on the internet that looks like an older version of your description," he explained. "Seriously?! You should've told me sooner!" He crossed his arms at me. "I would've, but you insisted on working," he said. "This is why you need a cell phone," I retorted. He sighed and said, "I just don't have the money right now, and my parents refuse to pay for one," he said. "Yeah, I know. Now we're getting off topic. So what is it about that guy?"

He turned the laptop screen to me and my eyes widened. "No way. That's him...but, how?" I asked. "His family is famous. They're all highly trained assassins," Allen said. "All of them?" He nodded. "So do you have a first name yet?" I asked. "Nope. Just a last name, a picture, and a location," he said. "Location? How the hell did you find that out?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee. "I used your license on the Hunter site," he said sheepishly. "God dammit Allen! Stop stealing my license," I scolded. "I know, I'll stop. I just really needed it and you were busy," he explained. "Whatever. So what's his location?" He grinned at me. "Loyanna." I almost choked on my coffee. "No joke?" I asked in disbelief. "Nope. He really is in Loyanna," he said. "This'll make my job so much easier," I said. "What? No 'thank you'?" Allen asked sarcastically. He knew that I never said thank you to him. We were way too close, and I told him before that no amount of thank you's could make up for what he's done for me.

"But, I wanna ask one thing," he said as I got up to start my shift again. I raised an eyebrow as signal for him to go on. "What will you do when you find him?" He asked cautiously, obviously trying not to upset me by asking that. "Kill him, of course," I said and walked off.

* * *

***Loyanna is a town I made up.**

**A/N: To clarify, Ekko is 14. Killua and Gon will be 15. Sorry for any typos or grammar issues. I'm uploading from moblie and it's really hard to spell check everything. Also, sorry my chapters are kind of short. I try to make them longer, but it's not always easy to do that. **


End file.
